Rias No Hibi
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Kisah singkat tentang Kehidupan Naruto dikuoh academy! bad sumarry! Happy read
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Uchida kembali lagi untuk mempublish fic baru, meskipun ini dari ide temen, ^^, Happy read Minna ^^

 **Op ost: Mou Sukoshi - Mou sukoshi (Atsumi Saori)**

 _ **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**_

 _ **.Naruto © Kishimoto M.**_

 **-Present-**

 **~Cerita mengambil alur dari Manga/Anime** _ **Midori No Hibi~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sumarry:_

Naruto salah satu siswa kouh yang terkenal garang,Jones,Galak,Kejam,dan sebutan yang paling dikenal oleh banyak orang untuknya adalah _Naruto sitangan iblis_ karena pukulan tangan Kanan Naruto memang dapat membuat segerombol yakuza babak belur dan juga sedikit sering membuat babak belur siswa kuoh yang berani membuat masalah dengannya, namun semua itu berubah ketika Naruto terbangun dari tidur siangnya dan merasakan hal aneh ditangan kanannya!.

 **.Rias No Hibi.**

 _Chapter I (Shock &Love)_

Bugh!

Bugh!

Brakh!

"Argh! Sialan kau bocah!"

Bentak seorang pria berperawakan besar dengan tatto yang hampir memenuhi seluruh punggungnya yang sekarang sedang mengelap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya sehabis terkena pukulan dari pemuda dihadapanya, sedangkan pemuda dihadapanya yang dipanggil bocah oleh pria tadi hanya tersenyum mengejek kearah pria tersebut.

"Masih berani pak tua?" Tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Cih! Tidak mungkin aku seorang anggota Yakuza kalah dari bocah tengik sepertimu!" Desis pria tersebut sambil mengambil Bilah pisau dari saku celananya dan mulai melesat kearah pemuda yang tersenyum remeh kearah pria tersebut.

"Baiklah akan aku layani sebentar"

 **~Rias no hibi~**

Sekarang terlihat seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang agak robek dibeberapa bagian karena beberapa saat yang lalu ia sempat berurusan dengan salah satu anggota yakuza dan akhirnya terlibat perkelahian, meskipun ia tidak mengalami luka fatal dan hanya mendapat goresan goresan kecil namun tetap saja baju seragamnya menjadi korban, dan sekarang terlihat pemuda tersebut sudah sampai didepan sebuah bangunan yang megah dan dengan perlahan pemuda tersebut memasuki sekolah tersebut dan mendapat pendangan takut oleh semua siswa&siswi dari academy.

"jangan memandangnya, menurut yang kudengar bahwa dengan hanya memandangnya sudah ia anggap sebagai ajakan berkelahi"

"Pria yanke itu berbahaya"

Pemuda yang baru memasuki sekolahnya itu hanya berjalan dalam diam dan menghiraukan bisik bisik para siswa disekelilingnya yang sedang membicarakanya.

 **-Naruto POV-**

Perkenalkan namaku Naruto uzumaki siswa kuoh kelas XI - C , aku adalah seorang siswa yang sedikit mempunyai teman disekolah ini atau memang aku yang dijauhi oleh siswa lain sehingga tidak mempunyai teman karena aku dikenal dengan istilah preman atau sebutan lainya seperti Yanke/ tangan iblis, dan juga didukung oleh rambut pirangku serta tindik yang ada ditelingaku ini yang menambah kesan buruk dihadapan para siswa yang ada disekolah ini, Namun dari sekian murid yang ada disekolah ini masih juga ada beberapa orang yang mau menjadi temanku dan sekarang sudah menjadi sahabatku, mereka adalah Cao cao , Vali, Arthur dan Azazel, mereka adalah semua teman dekatku yang juga dikenal disekolah tersebut sebagai geng mesum karena sifat Azazel yang mesum tingkat akut dan mencemari yang lain bahkan aku juga terkena imbasnya ,nah sekian perkenalan dari diriku karena aku melihat dari kejauhan beberapa sahabat nistaku sedang berlarian kearahku sekarang.

 **-Naruto POV end-**

"Naruto!" Teriak pemuda yang mengenakan seragam yang serupa dengan Naruto serta bersurai coklat dan mempunyai jambul pirang, sedang berlari lebay kearah Naruto dengan Mata berbinar dan lelehan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, sedangkan ketiga temannya yang ada dibelakangnya hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat salah satu temannya ini mulai gila karena kehabisan obat :v.

"Ohayou Naruto" Ucap Cao cao ,Arthur,Vali bareng sedangkan Azazel langsung merangkul Naruto dengan seringainya.

"Naruto! Nanti saat pulang sekolah ayo kita berpesta!" Ucap Azazel semangat sedangkan Naruto hanya sweatdrope.

"Geng kita menjadi mesum dan terkenal dengan mesum karena ulah nistamu Azazel, apakah kau perlu aku pukul kepalamu agar bisa normal?" tanya Naruto yang diakhir kalimatnya dengan menyeringai.

"Ahaha lelucon yang bagus Naruto , namun kau taukan sekarang bahwa hari ini akan ada ekstrakulikuler volly sepulang sekolah dengan berarti Oppai everywhere!" Ucap Azazel dengan tawa mesumnya diakhir kalimat dan membuat ketiga temanya yang berada dibelakangnya terjungkal tidak elite karena melihat betapa nistanya temanya ini.

"ngomong ngomong apakah kau habis berkelahi Naruto?" Tanya Cao cao yang melihat pakaian Naruto sobek dibeberapa bagian sedangakan Naruto hanya nyengir mendengar perkataan Cao cao barusan.

"Ah seperti biasanya, ada seseorang yang mengajaku bermain" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"lebih baik kita masuk, bell sudah berbunyi" Ucap Vali yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan juga diantara temannya ini dialah yang mempunyai sifat paling dingin dan cuek.

 **-kelas-**

"Anak-anak silahkan buka buku fisika kalian halaman 235, dan kerjakan soalnya! Jika ada kesusahan silahkan tanyakan pada bapak" Ucap sang guru yang sekarang sedang duduk dimeja guru sambil membolak balikan setiap halaman dibuku paket yang ia tatap seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Baik Sensei!"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang bosan buku yang ada dihadapanya dengan sesekali diselingi oleh menguap, tidak jauh berbeda juga sama geng Naruto yang lainya, Azazel yang malah tertidur, Cao cao yang corat coret dibukunya ,Vali yang mendengarkan musik dari earphone serta Arthur yang mengerjakan tugasnya ,memang dari gengnya Naruto ini Arthurlah yang paling Rajin bahkan sampai memegang juara kelas dan keterbalikannya dari sifat Arthur ini adalah Naruto dan Azazel yanf sepertinya mengisi podium teratas sebagai siswa termalas dan termesum (untuk Azazel).

"Haaah~ Bosan" Ucap Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya dari atas kursi yang ia duduki dan juga membuatnya ditatap oleh seisi kelas.

"Cobalah untuk menjadi Rajin Naruto" Ujar Cao cao yang menghentikan aksi corat coretnya sambil memandang Naruto yang juga memandangnya dengan pandangan bosan.

"Aku tidak meminta nasihat bodoh" balas Naruto dengan nada jengkel karena akibat perkataan Cao cao tadi ia menjadi tertawaan kelas.

Cao cao yang mendengar balasan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan kemudian kembali melakukan kegiatan awalnya dan kelaspun kembali menjadi hening serta Naruto yang kembali menguap bosan dan memandang buku didepanya dengan bosan, namun tidak lama kemudian perhatian seisi kelas tersebut terusik ketika mendengar derungan suara motor yang nyaring juga banyak dari halaman sekolah.

Brum!

Brum!

Brum!

"Woii Uzumaki Naruto! Keluar kau brengsek!"

Naruto dan gengnya yang mendengar teriakan terakhir hanya menaikan alis dan dengan malas Naruto berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menatap kearah luar jendela atau lebih tepatnya kesegerombol preman yang sekarang sedang berkumpul dihalaman sekolah sambil mengendarai motor.

"Ah mereka lagi" ucap Naruto malas dan membuat Vali yang berada disebelahnya menatapnya saat mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan.

"Jadi memang benar kau mempunyai masalah dengan mereka Naruto?" tanya Vali sedangkan Naruto hanya menguap bosan dan kemudian melangkah menuju keluar kelas.

"Sensei aku ijin keluar dulu ingin menyambut tamu" Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah keluar dan hanya direspon oleh sang guru dengan anggukan kepala.

Cao cao yang baru sadar bahwa Naruto telah keluar dari kelas kemudian juga bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menyusul Naruto dan diikuti oleh Azazel.

"Anoo Sensei mereka juga tamu kami jadi kami mohon izin" Ucap Cao cao membungkuk dihadapan Senseinya kemudian melangkah keluar kelas dan tinggallah Vali sendiri yang tersisa dari geng Naruto yang tidak ikut keluar.

"Kenapa sibodoh itu banyak membuat masalah" Ucap Vali datar dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju keluar juga namun sebelum itu ia menatap Senseinya.

"Kurasa Sensei sudah tau alasan apa yang akan kuucapkan, jadi aku mohon izin" Ucap Vali kemudian melangkah menyusul teman gengnya.

Sedangkan diluar sekolag atau bertepat dihalaman sekolah sekarang terdapat para preman atau gengster yang sepertinya sedang emosi dan menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Hoy! Keluar kau Uzumaki Naruto!"

Teriakan salah satu preman yang berdiri paling depan dari para preman yang lain dan sepertinya ialah pemimpin dari kelompok preman itu dan tidak menyadari bahwa sosok yang mereka cari mulai menampakan diri dari arah samping mereka.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Hoi! Ada apa ini rame" mau arisan ya?" Ucap Naruto tiba tiba dari samping mereka yang membuat kelompok preman tersebut kaget dan langsung menatap kearah Naruto yang menatap mereka malas.

Pemimpin dari geng itu kemudian melangkah maju mendekati Naruto sambil membawa pukulan baseball di bahunya dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah berada agak dekat dengan Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga brengsek! Kami akan membalaskan kekalahan kami sekarang dan juga membuatmu bertemu Shininggami" Ucap pemimpin preman itu dengan seringai.

Naruto hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan preman tersebut namun ketika ia mau melangkah maju ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat, Naruto mendengar teriakan dari arah belakangnya dan ketika Naruto melihat kearah sumber suara tersebut ia melihat anggota gengnya yang lari mendekat kearahnya.

"Hoi Naruto, kalau mau bersenang senang itu ajak ajak dong" Ucap Cao cao yang sudah berada disamping Naruto dan disusul oleh Azazel serta Vali yang masih berada agak jauh.

"Terserah kalian saja" Balas Naruto sambil menghela nafas pelan setelah itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah preman yang sudah bersiap dengan senjatanya masing masing dan berniat maju menyerang, Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menarik nafas perlahan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan lahan.

"Nah mari kita selesaikan!" Ucap Naruto pelan yang kemudian mulai berlari kearah para preman yang diikuti oleh Azazel, Cao cao serta Vali yang sudah berada didekat Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Heyaaa!"

Brugh!

Brugh!

Brugh!

 **-skip time-**

"A-aduh! Perih baka!" Ucap Azazel merintih kesakitan ketika luka dipipinya sedang dibersihkan oleh Cao cao dengan kapas dan antiseptik.

"Kau ini laki laki atau perempuan sih? Begini saja sudah merintih kesakitan" Ledek Cao cao yang membuat Azazel hanya mendengus sambil membuang wajahnya kesamping.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil tiduran disofa UKS hanya memandang Azazel dan Cao cai dalam diam, namun dihatinya yang paling dalam ia bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti mereka meskipun sifat mereka yang kadang kadang diluar nalar namun berkat mereka juga hidup Naruto lebih berwarna dan juga dari sekian anak yang bersekolah dikuoh hanya merekalah yang berani berinteraksi dengan Naruto bahkan menjadi sahabatnya.

"Namun aku akui memang tadi itu pertarungan yang berbahaya, bahkan diantara mereka ada yang membawa Geranat" Ucap Vali yang juga sedang duduk di jendela UKS dan dipipinya terdapat perban yang ditempel untuk menutupi luka lebam, dan untuk pertarungan tadi memang cukup berbahaya karena salah satu preman membawa Geranat namun untung saja berkat Naruto yang melempar Geranat tersebut kearah danau yang ada didepan sekolah tersebut jadi mereka semua tidak mati konyol.

Naruto yang merasa sudah saatnya ia harus pulang kemudian bangkit dari acara tiduranya kemudian menatap para sahabatnya sejenak.

"Ayo pergi, aku mau memandikan tubuhku yang pegal-pegal ini" Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa pelan karena melihat Sebelah mata Azazel yang membiru.

"Baiklah, ayo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto dan kawan kawan sedang berjalan keluar dari sekolahan mereka dan tidak menyadari bahwa dari arah samping mereka atau lebih tepatnya dari belakang pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari samping mereka terdapat sesosok gadis bersurai putih yang dikuncir bagian sampingnya sedang menatap salah satu dari geng Naruto dengan rona merah yang menyebar diseluruh wajahnya dan dengan sekali anggukan pasti gadis tersebut mulai melangkah dan semakin dekat langkahnya menjadi lari dan akhirnya menabrakan dirinya kearah Naruto dan mendapat pandangan sweatdrope oleh geng Naruto.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Brukh!

"aduduh!"

Naruto yang merasa ditabrak seseorang dari sampingnya dan juga sempat mengaduh kesakitan karena ia ditindih oleh sosok yang menabraknya tadi dan dengan perlahan Naruto mendongak ingin menatap siapa yang berani menabraknya, ketika mendongak Naruto dapat melihat surai putih yang dimiliki oleh gadis yang menabraknya barusan.

"Aree..." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menatap gadis yang masih menunduk dihadapanya ini dengan pandangan bingung, sedangkan Gadis yang menabrak Naruto barusan kemudian tersadar dan langsung berdiri dan membungkuk kearah Naruto.

"G-gomenasai N-naruto-kun" Ucap Gadis tersebut sambil membungkuk, sedangkan Naruto yang sudah berdiri kemudian menatap gadis yang menabraknya barusan dan sedikit kaget karena mengenal gadis yang ada didepanya ini.

"Kau kan Grayfia-senpai dari kelas XII" Ucap Naruto pelan dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan pelan oleh Grayfia ,sedangkan ketiga teman Naruto yang merasa diacuhkan oleh Naruto sejak tadi akhirnya mulai melangkah pergi.

"Sepertinya kita jadi obat nyamuk, lebih baik aku ke kedai Teuchi saja" Ucap Cao cao sambil melangkah pergi.

"Hoi! Tunggu aku" Sambung Azazel sambil berlari mengejar Cao cao yang sudah berada agak jauh.

"Bad Luck" Ucap Vali pelan kemudian melangkah mengikuti Azazel dan Cao cao yang sudah berada agak jauh dari tempatnya.

Sedangkan Diantara Naruto dan Grayfia sekarang sedang dilanda keheningan karena Naruto yang bingung atau memang tidak tau harus bilang apa karena ia yang jadi korban tabrak tadi, sedangkan Grayfia diam karena sedang menenangkan dadanya yang berdegub kencang sebab ia sedang berada dihadapan sang pujaan hatinya ini, Grayfia memang sudah menyukai Naruto sejak Naruto memasuki sekolah ini atau lebih tepatnya ketika Naruto menyelamatkanya dari beberapa berandalan yang akan memperkosanya 1tahun yang lalu, dan sejak saat itu ia mulai melihat Naruto sebagai pengeran penyelamatnya.

"A-anoo Naruto-kun" Ucap Grayfia pelan sambil tetap menunduk, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Grayfia barusan hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung.

"Hn?" respon Naruto.

"A-apakah minggu nanti, Naruto-kun M-mau menemaniku M-menonton?" Tanya Grayfia yang kali ini menatap Naruto dengan wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh rona merah, sedangkan Naruto pertamanya kaget ketika mendengar perkataan Grayfia barusan dan kemudian Naruto menunduk yang membuat dada Grayfia semakin berdetak kencang menanti jawaban Naruto.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan... Akhirnya aku bisa berkencan!" Ucap Naruto dengan Air mata anime yang mengalir dari kedua matanya, sedangkan Grayfia hanya terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar teriakan Naruto barusan, namun ketika paham arti teriakan Naruto barusan ,wajah Grayfia bahkan warnanya menyaingi tomat sebab tujuan Grayfia pertama adalah hanya mengajak menonton agar lebih dekat dengan pujaan hatinya ini ,namun ketika Naruto bilang berkencan, Grayfia malah mengartikanya seperti dirinya dan Naruto sudah berpacaran dan akan menikah suatu saat Nanti serta mempunyai anak yang menggemaskan. (oke khayalan Grayfia yang terakhir ini sudah diluar batas :v )

"Baiklah Grayfia-senpai! Hari minggu nanti aku akan menjemputmu" Ucap Naruto semangat sedangkan Grayfia yang masih merona hebat karena khayalanya barusan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"K-kalau begitu aku permisi dahulu" Pamit Grayfia pelan kemudian lari menjauh dari hadapan Naruto.

"Aree?" Ucap Naruto bingung dengan tingkah Grayfia barusan ,namun Naruto hiraukan dan kembali melangkah ingin pulang namun baru Naruto sadari bahwa dirinya sudah ditinggal oleh gengnya seorang diri.

"Haah mereka itu" desah Naruto pelan dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi dan tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedari awal kejadian yang lalu tengah diperhatikan oleh seorang gadis bersurai merah sepantat dan sepertinya gadis tersebut dari sekolah lain karena seragam yang ia kenakan berbeda dengan seragam yang Naruto kenakan dan juga gadis tersebut memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sedih entah karena apa.

"Naruto-kun..."

 **-Naruto home-**

Cklek!

"Tadaima" Ucap Naruto ketika memasuki rumahnya dan tidak ada jawaban atas salamnya barusan sebab Naruto tinggal sendirian karena orang tuanya bekerja diluar negeri dan hanya mengiriminya uang bulanan, memang hidup seperti ini banyak dibilang sempurna oleh beberapa kalangan, namun jika kau sudah merasakanya maka kau baru tahu bahwa hidup dengan kekuarga itu lebih menyenangkan dan hangat dari pada hidup sendirian meskipun hidup sendirian, maka dari itu Naruto kadang marah besar ketika melihat ada seorang anak atau siapa saja yang berani melawan orang tua mereka, bahkan Naruto pernah menghajar teman kelasnya karena ia melihat temanya itu membentak ibunya dan juga hal itu membuatnya diskors selama beberapa hari padahal menurutnya ia tidak salah apa apa dan hanya mengajarkan sopan santun kepada anak itu.

"Haah mungkin aku akan istirahat sejenak baru habis itu membuat ramen cup untuk makan malam" Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya dan ketika sudah memasuki kamarnya, Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan mulai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang digunakanya untuk melawan segerombol preman pagi tadi.

"Hari yang melelahkan" desis Naruto yang mulai terlelap karena memang ia kelelahan sehabis melawan segerombolan preman pagi tadi.

-Naruto dream-

Dialam mimpinya Naruto sekarang entah mengapa seperti sedang memperhatikan atau sengaja diperlihatkan sesosok gadis cantik bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik seperti memata matai sesuatu.

"Sedang apa gadis itu?" ucap Naruto dengan bingung dan ketika melihat siapa yang diintai oleh gadis itu malah semakin membuat Naruto kaget karena yang sedang diperhatikan oleh gadis itu adalah sosok replika atau kembaran dirinya yang sedang keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dari tempat gadis itu memata matai dirinya yang lain itu dan dengan perlahan gadis tersebut mulai mengikuti sosok yang mirip Naruto itu.

"Apa apaan ini? Apakah ini mimpi?" Ucap Naruto yang bingung dengan situasinya sekarang dan dengan perlahan Naruto menarik kaosnya dan mencubit pinggangnya.

"Tidak merasakan sakit? Berarti ini mimpi" Gumam Naruto pelan saat tidak merasakan sakit ketika mencubit pinggangnya, namun tiba tiba Naruto tersentak kaget ketika lantai yang menjadi pijakanya hilang dan membuatnya terjun bebas kebawah.

"wahhhhhhh!"

-Real world-

"Hah! Hah! Hah!, mimpi apa itu barusan! Dan siapa gadis tersebut?" Ucap Naruto yang terbangun dan ngos ngosan seperti sehabis marathon.

Naruto yang tubuhnya dibanjiri oleh keringat entah karena apa kemudian mengangkat tangan kananya berniat untuk mengelap keringat yang ada didahinya, namun ketika ia mengusap dahinya dengan tangan kanannya Naruto merasakan keganjalaan sebab ia merasakan bahwa tangan kananya sekarang menjadi lebih hangat dan empuk serta mempunyai rambut yang lebat dan akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kanannya, dan demi celana dalam Azazel yang tidak pernah ganti selama beberapa dekade bahwa sekarang apa yang dilihat Naruto ditangan kanannya ini bisa dikategorikan keajaiban dunia, sebab sekarang Naruto melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang dan hanya tubuh bagian atasnya saja yang terekspos sedangkan bagian pinggang menyatu dengan tangan Naruto, atau istilahnya sekarang tangan Naruto yang kanan telah berubah menjadi sosok gadis bersurai merah cantik ini, dan dengan shock Naruto bahkan sampai terjuangkal kebelakang sehingga membangunkan gadis yang sedang tertidur tersebut.

"Uwaaah!"

Bruk!

"S-siapa kau! Dan bagaimana bisa kau berada ditangan kananku?" Tanya Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan shock sedangkan sang gadis yang baru bangun itu hanya mengerejap ngrejapkan matanya sambil memandang Naruto.

"apa?" tanya Naruto yang merasa risih dipandangi oleh gadis didepanya ini, namun sebenarnya Naruto merasa risih karena dipertontonkan dada gadis tersebut yang tergolong besar jika menggunakan tubuh normal.

"Kyaaa! Kau Naruto-kun kan? Kyaaa~" teriak Gadis tersebut sambil memeluk Naruto diwajahnya.

"Hoi! Hoi!"

 **¤TBC¤**

Yak sekian dulu fic yang uchida ambil dari alurnya dari manga Midori no hibi dan untuk yang masih bingung bisa bertanya langsung dengan uchida ^.^

Dan juga di fic ini Rias dan sejenisnya bukanlah iblis melainkan manusia.

 _.Dont Like Dont Read._

 **End ost: Nagareboshi (Shooting star)**

 _ **.Rias no hibi Belong's Uchida tokugawa.**_

 _ **.Thanks for read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Uchida kembali lagi untuk mempublish fic baru, meskipun ini dari ide temen, ^^, Happy read Minna ^^

 **Op ost: Mou Sukoshi - Mou sukoshi (Atsumi Saori)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **-Present-**

 _ **~Cerita mengambil alur dari Manga/Anime Midori No Hibi~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sumarry:_

Naruto salah satu siswa kouh yang terkenal garang,Jones,Galak,Kejam,dan sebutan yang paling dikenal oleh banyak orang untuknya adalah Naruto sitangan iblis karena pukulan tangan Kanan Naruto memang dapat membuat segerombol yakuza babak belur dan juga sedikit sering membuat babak belur siswa kuoh yang berani membuat masalah dengannya, namun semua itu berubah ketika Naruto terbangun dari tidur siangnya dan merasakan hal aneh ditangan kanannya!.

 **.Rias No Hibi.**

"Hah! Hah! Hah!, mimpi apa itu barusan! Dan siapa gadis tersebut?" Ucap Naruto yang terbangun dan ngos ngosan seperti sehabis marathon.

Naruto yang tubuhnya dibanjiri oleh keringat entah karena apa kemudian mengangkat tangan kananya berniat untuk mengelap keringat yang ada didahinya, namun ketika ia mengusap dahinya dengan tangan kanannya Naruto merasakan kejanggalan sebab ia merasakan bahwa tangan kananya sekarang menjadi lebih hangat dan empuk serta mempunyai rambut yang lebat dan akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kanannya, dan demi celana dalam Azazel yang tidak pernah ganti selama beberapa dekade bahwa sekarang apa yang dilihat Naruto ditangan kanannya ini bisa dikategorikan keajaiban dunia, sebab sekarang Naruto melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang dan hanya tubuh bagian atasnya saja yang terekspos sedangkan bagian pinggang menyatu dengan tangan Naruto, atau istilahnya sekarang tangan Naruto yang kanan telah berubah menjadi sosok gadis bersurai merah cantik ini, dan dengan shock Naruto bahkan sampai terjuangkal kebelakang sehingga membangunkan gadis yang sedang tertidur tersebut.

"Uwaaah!"

Bruk!

"S-siapa kau! Dan bagaimana bisa kau berada ditangan kananku?" Tanya Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan shock sedangkan sang gadis yang baru bangun itu hanya mengerejap ngrejapkan matanya sambil memandang Naruto.

"apa?" tanya Naruto yang merasa risih dipandangi oleh gadis didepanya ini, namun sebenarnya Naruto merasa risih karena dipertontonkan dada gadis tersebut yang tergolong besar jika menggunakan tubuh normal dan dengan perlahan wajah gadis yang berada ditangan kanan Naruto itu mulai memerah dan semakin merah sampai...

"Kyaaa! Kau Naruto-kun kan? Kyaaa~" teriak Gadis tersebut sambil memeluk Naruto diwajahnya.

"Hoi! Hoi!" Ucap Naruto gelagapan juga panik karena merasakan dua buah benda kenyal yang menempel diawajahnya, sedangkan si gadis yang memeluknya ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan kemudian terdiam serta menjauhkan tubuhnya dari wajah Naruto dan memandang wajah Naruto dalam diam kemudian beralih kebagian bawah tubuhnya dan kembali lagi menatap Naruto dan kemudian...

Plaaak!

"Hentai!"

"Uappha!"

 **~ Rias No Hibi ~**

"J-jadi kenapa dengan ajaibnya kau bisa berada ditangan kananku? Dan lebih pentingnya kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto pelan dengan sebuah cap tangan yang membekas dipipinya, sedangkan sang wanita yang menjadi pelaku penamparan hanya senyam senyum sendiri entah karena apa dan itu membuat Naruto sweatdrope.

"Dia tersenyum setelah menamparku beberapa saat yang lalu? ,apakah dia seorang Psychopath" Batin Naruto yang sedang menatap wanita dihadapanya ini dengan sebulir keringat didahinya.

"Umm~ Aku juga tidak mengetahui dengan pasti bisa berada ditangan kananmu Naruto-kun, karena seingatku aku akan tidur siang dan ketika terbangun sudah seperti ini, dan untuk siapa diriku maka perkenalkan namaku Rias Gremory" Ucap Rias dengan ceria yang membuat Naruto kembali sweatdrope.

"Kau ini tidak panik apa? Dirimu dan diriku sekarang menyatu dan aku belum tahu jalan keluarnya untuk permasalahan ini" Ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Rias yang sedang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Panik? Ya sebenarnya beberapa saat yang lalu sempat panik namun ketika tahu bahwa diriku menyatu dengan Naruto-kun, rasa panik itu menghilang K-karena A-aku..." Balas Rias pelan yang diakhirnya menjadi tergagap serta wajahnya yang mulai memerah dan membuat Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung.

"Karena?" Tanya Naruto bingung dan membuat wajah Rias semakin memerah.

"K-karena A-aku M-m-men-cin-ta-i M-mu Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias yang sekarang wajahnya sudah seratus persen memerah dan Naruto yang terdiam seperti pikiranya sedang dishut down karena menerima suatu perkataan langka dari seorang gadis untuk dirinya serta impianya sejak ia menjones :v

3

2

1

"AAAA-Appphaaaaa!" Teriak Naruto kaget atas perkataan gadis atau Rias yang berada ditangan kananya tersebut dan membuat wajah Rias semakin memerah.

Setelah beberapa menit mengalami shutdown karena perkataan gadis yang menyatu dengan tangan kananya ini, sekarang Naruto sedang terdiam sambil menatap Rias yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Anoo... Naruto-kun" Cicit Rias pelan dengan wajah memerah yang membuat Naruto kembali menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku jadi malu jika Naruto-kun memandangiku dengan ekspresi seperti itu" Ucap Rias pelan sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dan membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya kembali sweatdrope.

"Kau ini tenang sekali ya, aku ini sedang memikirkan cara kita bisa kembali seperti semula dan juga bagaimana tentang keluargamu yang mungkin sekarang sedang mencarimu?" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Rias.

"Umm, aku juga tidak mengetahuinya Naruto-kun ,namun aku bahagia bisa bertemu dengan dirimu" Balas Rias tersenyum manis yang sempat membuat sebuah semburat merah tipis tercipta dipipi Naruto ketika melihat senyumannya barusan namun buru buru ia hilangkan dan kembali menatap Rias serius.

"Mungkin membawa dirimu kedokter adalah hal yang bagus" Ucap Naruto yang membuat Rias gelagapan entah karena apa.

"J-jangan Naruto-kun, itu adalah hal yang menakutkan dan juga bisa kau bayangkan jika para dokter melihat kita kemudian mereka meneliti kita dan yang terburuk memisahkan tubuh kita menggunakan mesin gergaji" Ucap Rias panik sambil menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Rias barusan hanya terdiam beberapa saat sedang memperoses dan kemudian muncul bulir bulir keringat didahi Naruto ketika dirinya memahami dan juga sudah membayangkan maksud dari perkataan Rias barusan.

"Ya mungkin yang terbaik kita jalani dulu keadaan ini dan jika sudah menemukan jalan keluar baru kita lakukan" Ucap Naruto pelan yang diakhir kalimatnya dirinya tersenyum ramah kearah Rias dan sukses membuat Rias yang melihat atau lebih tepatnya diberi senyuman oleh Naruto hanya bisa kembali merona hebat.

"Kyaaa Naruto-kun!"

"Oyyy!"

 **.Rias No Hibi.**

Malam harinya Naruto dan Rias sekarang berada diruang tengah sedang melakukan kegiatan makan malam dengan suasana riuh karena Naruto yang kesal sebab tidak bisa makan menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Uhg! Susah sekali menyumpit menggunakan tangan kiri sih!" Gumam Naruto pelan yang sedang berusaha menyumpit sepotong tempura dipiringnya menggunakan sumpit namun ketika tempura tersebut hampir memasuki mulutnya, tempura tersebut lepas dari jepitan sumpit Naruto dan kembali keatas piring , hal tersebut membuat Naruto sedikit jengkel karena sudah terjadi berulang kali, sedangkan Rias yang melihat juga mendengar gumaman Naruto barusan kemudian mengambil potongan tempura tersebut menggunakan kedua tangan kecilnya dan mengarahkan kemulut Naruto.

"Biar aku suapi Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias sambil mengarahkan tempuranya kemulut Naruto yang membuat Naruto kembali merona tipis karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang gadis.

"A-aku bisa melakukanya sendiri" Balas Naruto sambil melahap tempura yang disodorkan oleh Rias dan kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kesamping dan Rias yang melihat tingkah Naruto barusan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hihihi" kikik Rias pelan namun terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Kau menertawakanku atau mengejekku?" Cibir Naruto pelan saat mendengar suara kikikan Rias yang berada disampingnya, kemudian dengan bersusah payah akhirnya Naruto berhasil menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Naruto yang sudah selesai makan malam bersama Rias kemudian berniat membersihkan sisa kotoran makanan mereka namun tertunda ketika mendengar suara bel dari arah pintu rumah Naruto.

Ting Tong!

"Eh! Ada tamu?" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil melangkah kearah pintu masuk, saat sudah sampai didepan pintu Naruto memutuskan untuk mengintip melalui lubang yang ada dipintunya dan seketika Naruto kaget saat melihat tamunya.

"C-cewe Cantik!" Gagap Naruto sehabis melihat dari celah pintu, sedangkan Rias sedari tadi hanya diam kemudian mengintip seperti hal yang dilakukan Naruto barusan.

"Heh! Siapa mereka Naruto-kun!" Ucap Rias sambil menatap Naruto tajam yang membuat Naruto meneteskan keringat ketika melihat tingkah Rias barusan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu mereka itu siapa, tapi yang terpenting adalah bagimana cara menyembunyikan dirimu" Balas Naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir dan tidak sampai beberapa detik akhirnya Naruto menemukan sebuah ide, kemudian Naruto melangkah menuju sebuah almari yang terletak disamping tv dan setelah sampai Naruto langsung membuka salah satu laci yang ada dialmari itu mengambil gulungan perban.

"Untuk apa perban itu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias penasaran.

"Ini untuk menyembunyikanmu atau istilahnya aku akan menutubi tubuhmu dengan perban seolah aku sedang terluka" Jelas Naruto yang dibalas Rias dengan anggukan pelan pertanda paham dengan perkataan Naruto barusan, kemudian Naruto mulai melilitkan perban keseluruh tubuh Rias.

Ting! Tong!

Suara bel yang kembali berbunyi membuat Naruto gelagapan dan mempercepat gulungan perbannya ke tubuh Rias sampai akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya tertutup oleh perban, kemudian Naruto mulai melangkah kearah pintu untuk menyambut tamunya.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Tap!

Tap!

Cklek!

Suara langkah Naruto dan pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruto dapat melihat dua gadis manis sedang menatap dirinya polos dan hal tersebut membangkitkan jiwa Naruto yang telah lama tertidur akibat menjones lama bersama gengnya.

"K-kawai!" batin Naruto yang terdiam sambil menatap kedua gadis dihadapanya ini intens membuat kedua gadis tersebut merona karena dipandangi oleh Naruto, "Silahkan masuk" Ucap Naruto sambil memberi jalan kepada kedua gadis tersebut.

"Kalian berdua silahkan tunggu disini, aku akan membuatkan teh" Ucap Naruto yang menyuruh kedua gadis tersebut duduk dalam ruang tamu dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan pelan dari kedua gadis tersebut.

 **XxX**

"Silahkan diminum" Ucap Naruto yang sudah selesai membuatkan teh untuk kedua gadis dihadapanya ini, kemudian Naruto kembali terdiam memikirkan sesuatu sambil menatap kedua gadis tersebut.

"Emm ngomong-ngomong kal-!"

"Bisa tunjukan letak Toilet dimana Naruto-kun?" Ucap salah satu gadis memotong ucapan Naruto tanpa sengaja membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Disebelah dapur, tinggal berjalan lurus dari sini" Balas Naruto pelan yang dibalas anggukan pelan dan akhirnya menyisakan salah satu gadis yang sekarang sedang merona sambil menatap Naruto entah karena apa dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto meneguk ludah pelan saat melihat wajah merona gadis dihadapanya ini yang menggoda iman.

"N-naruto-kun" Panggil gadis dihadapanya dengan nada gugup membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya juga gugup karena gadis yang memanggilnya itu juga merangkak perlahan kearahnya dengan wajah merona.

"Shite! Aku juga lelaki normal jika diberi penampakan seperti ini!" Batin Naruto menjerit saat melihat gadis dihadapanya ini mulai mendekat kearahnya sambil merangkak.

"Y-ya?" Balas Naruto tergagap sambil mengambil langkah mundur perlahan karena melihat gadis dihadapanya ini sedikit membangkitkan gairahnya meskipun perlahan :v, sedangkan Rias yang mengintip dari celah perban ditangan Naruto sudah panik setengah mati karena bisa bisanya Gadis tersebut menggoda Narutonya.

"G-gawat!" jerit Rias dalam hati saat melihat Naruto mulai terbawa suasana.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun" Ucap pelan gadis tersebut membuat Naruto membeku ditempat karena mendapat pengakuan cinta dari seorang gadis meskipun yang kedua namun itu seperti berkah untuk Naruto yang telah menjones berabad abad bersama gengnya.

Grep!

Naruto kembali tercengang saat gadis dihadapanya ini langsung memeluknya erat membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Naruto, membuat mau tidak mau akhirnya Naruto tertawa bagaikan iblis dalam hatinya karena mendapatkan impian yang selama ini dirinya impikan dan tidak menyadari bahwa Rias yang berada ditangan kananya sekarang sedang jengkel karena bisa bisanya Naruto melirik gadis lain padahal sudah ada dirinya.

"!"

Bruaagh!

Rias yang sedang jengkel dengan Naruto perhatianya teralihkan kepada gadis satunya yang sekarang sedang berdiri dibelakang Naruto sambil memegang boken digenggaman tanganya berniat memukulkannya dikepala Naruto membuat Rias yang melihatnya melebarkan kedua matanya shock dan dengan cepat Rias mengangkat tubuhnya yang berada ditangan kanan Naruto sebagai perisai agar pukulan boken gadis tersebut tidak mengenai Naruto dan tentu saja membuat gadis yang ingin memukul Naruto kaget bukan main karena Naruto bisa menangkis tanpa melihat, sedangkan Naruto yang merasakan pukulan pada tangan kananya langsung menoleh melihat kearah Rias yang terkena hantaman boken membuat Naruto juga panik bukan main.

"Rias! Apa yang terjadi!" Jerit Naruto sambil berlari kearah dapur mau mengambil pisau untuk membuka lilitan perban ditubuh Rias, sedangkan kedua gadis yang ingin mencelakai Naruto tadi hanya menatapnya bingung karena belum mengetahui siapa yang Naruto panggil dengan nama Rias.

"Rias bertahanlah" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membuka lilitan perban pada tubuh Rias menampakan bagian kepalanya yang mengalirkan darah akibat benturan dengan kayu boken membuat Naruto yang melihat aksi Rias tadi menyelamatkanya dengan pandangan sedih kemudian menundukan kepalanya.

"S-syukurlah kau baik baik saja Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias lirih sambil menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya khawatir, namun tidak lama kemudian dirinya kehilangan kesadaran membuat Naruto menunduk sedih beberapa saat dan kemudian menoleh menatap penyebab seluruh kejadian yang membuat Rias sampai terluka dengan pandangan murka dibuktikan kedua mata Naruto yang menyala bagaikan api menatap kedua gadis tersebut.

"Kalian!" Desis Naruto tajam membuat kedua gadis tersebut merinding disko dan dengan perlahan mulai mengambil langkah mundur.

"I-iblis!"

Kyaaa!

 **oOo**

 _Kring! Kring!_

 _"Moshi Moshi, ada apa Naruto?"_

 _"Keinginanku terkabul?"_

 _"A-apa! Ada dua gadis cantik yang bisa ku apakan saja! ,ok ok tunggu aku Naruto!"_

 _Tut Tut Tut_

Naruto langsung memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana sehabis menelpon Azazel agar mengurus sisanya terhadapap kedua gadis dihadapanya ini yang ternyata saat Naruto introgasi beberapa saat yang lalu adalah kedua kekasih preman yang dirinya buat babak belur kemarin.

"Arigatou Rias" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil melirik kearah tangan kananya melihat Rias yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan dan sudah Naruto perban bagian kepalanya yang terluka akibat melindungi dirinya dari serangan kedua gadis dihadapanya ini.

"Ugh!"

Naruto kembali menoleh kearah Rias saat mendengar lenguhan kecil dari arah tangan kanannya dan ketika menoleh dirinya dapat melihat Rias yang dengan perlahan mulai membuka kelopak matanya menampakan iris blue green yang sempat membuat Naruto terpana meskipun sesaat namun dengan cepat Naruto langsung menatap Rias lembut sambil menyentil hidungnya pelan.

"Jangan membuat dirimu berada dalam bahaya jika hanya untuk melindungiku Rias, aku lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menyentil hidung Rias membuat dirinya yang baru sadar hanya bisa terbengong beberapa saat.

"B-bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto-kun?" Ucap Rias pelan membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya semakin heran dengan sifat Rias karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya padahal disini yang terluka adalah Rias sendiri dan akhirnya membuat Naruto hanya mengelus surai Rias lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar gadis aneh" Desis Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Rias yang menatapnya khawatir dan entah mengapa hal tersebut membuat hatinya menghangat, "Sebaiknya kau istirahatlah kembali Rias" Sambung Naruto pelan membuat Rias yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pelan.

 **-0o0-**

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa Naruto berangkat menuju sekolahnya dalam damai namun kedamaianya agak terganggu akibat suara Rias yang sedari tadi mengajaknya bicara sepanjang jalan, padahal sebelum mereka berangkat Naruto sudah berpesan kepada Rias untuk tidak mengajaknya bicara selama diluar rumah karena bisa gawat jika sampai orang lain mengetahui kejadian aneh pada dirinya.

"Kecilkan suaramu Rias, bisa gawat jika sampai ada orang lain yang mengetahui keberadaanmu ditanganku" Bisik Naruto pelan kearah perban yang melilit disekujur tubuh Rias untuk menutupinya, membuat Rias yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalananya dalam diam namun dirinya kembali harus sweatdrope saat melihat gerombolan ganknya sedang berlari lebay kearahnya ketika memasuki area sekolah.

"Narutooo! Apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kananmu?!"

"Sitangan Iblis terluka tanganya!"

"cepatlah sembuh Naruto supaya kau bisa melindungi kami!"

Naruto hanya jawdrope melihat kelakuan sahabatnya dan hal yang sama tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dialami Rias ketika melihat tingkah gank Naruto, entah mengapa Rias merasa tingkah mereka semua konyol namun terasa hangat.

"Diamlah Azazel, suaramu membuatku tuli tau" Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Azazel malas membuat sang pelaku peneriakan hanya tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kananmu Naruto?" Ucap datar Vali yang kali ini membuka suara meskipun dengan nada datar :v membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya menoleh menatap Vali sesaat kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kearah tangan kananya yang diperban.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil saja, dalam waktu dekat sudah sembuh kok" Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir, sedangkan Vali yang mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali diam.

"Tak kusangka siiblis bisa terluka"

Twich!

Naruto yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara bisikan beberapa siswa yang berada disekitarnya membicarakan dirinya atau mengejeknya membuat beberapa perempatan muncul didahinya dan dengan wajah garang Naruto menoleh kearah para gerombolan siswa tersebut kemudian mempelototinya saja alhasil fuala~ lapangan sekolah dengan seketika menjadi sepi membuat gank Naruto yang menyaksikan adegan absrud barusan sweatdrope.

Saat istirahat sekolah Naruto memutuskan pergi keatap sekolah untuk menenangkan diri dan tidak ikut ganknya yang pergi menuju kantin, terlihat sekarang Naruto sedang tiduran diatas bangku sambil menatap langit cerah dalam diam tidak menghiraukan Rias yang sedari tadi menatapnya intens dengan wajah bersemu entah karena apa mungkin dirinya sedang membayangkan masa depanya dengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun terlihat sangat imut" batin Rias saat menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang terpejam menikmati hembusan angin dan dirinya juga sebenarnya sangat bersyukur bisa muncul ditangan Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang bersantai saat jam istirahat teralihkan aktivitasnya saat mendengar suara pintu atap yang terbuka dengan perlahan membuat Naruto menoleh kearah pintu, dirinya menaikan alis bingung saat melihat pintu yang terbuka tanpa menampakan sipembukanya namun tidak sampai lama akhirnya Naruto tahu siapa orang yang menganggu waktu santainya, yaitu gadis yang kemarin telah menabraknya saat pulang sekolah.

"Grayfia-senpai?" Desis Naruto pelan membuat Grayfia entah mengapa malah memerah saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, dengan gugup Grayfia melangkah mendekat kearah Naruto.

"emm Naruto-kun" ucap Grayfia pelan sambil menatap kebawah membuat Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya karena bingung dengan tingkah senpainya ini, namun Rias yang melihat tingkah Grayfia sedari tadi sudah mendengus sebal.

"Gadis ini menyukai Naruto-kun!" jerit Rias panik dalam hati saat melihat tingkah Grayfia yang sama sepertinya saat didepan Naruto dan itu membuktikan bahwa gadis tersebut mempunyai rasa terhadap Naruto yang malah sangat tidak peka terhadap wanita.

Grayfia yang melihat Naruto menatapnya sedari tadi karena merasa bingung akibat dirinya juga terdiam sedari tadi akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bentou dari belakang tubuhnya, kemudian menyerahkanya kepada Naruto.

"Ayo makan siang bersama Naruto-kun, aku membuatkanya khusus untukmu" Ucap Grayfia dengan wajah yang dipenuhi rona merah karena malu, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan karena memang dirinya juga sedang lapar, kemudian Grayfia membuka kotak bekal tersebut menampakan isinya yang membuat Naruto berbinar.

"uwah! Ini semua masakanmu Grayfia-senpai?" ucap Naruto girang saat melihat bermacam macam masakan yang disuguhkan oleh Grayfia membuat Naruto menganga dengan liur menetes :V, dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Grayfia.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengambil sumpit yang sudah disediakan oleh Grayfia kemudian menyumpit sepotong dadar menggunakan tangan kirinya, meskipun masih agak kesusahan dan sempat ditawari Grayfia dengan wajah merona untuk disuapi akhirnya Naruto berhasil menyumpit dadar bikinan Grayfia dan kembali Naruto berbinar sesaat setelah memakannya.

"Ini sangat enak Senpai, pasti beruntung sekali jika aku mempunyai istri seperti Senpai suatu saat nanti" Ucap Naruto sambil terus mengunyah masakan Grayfia tanpa mengetahui bahwa sekarang Grayfia sedang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah persis menyamai tomat akibat mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan, bahkan detak jantungnya bergemuruh hebat didadanya, namun ditengah tengah kegugupanya ini dirinya tersenyum manis karena telah berhasil membuat calon suaminya kelak ini merasa senang dengan masakannya dan Grayfia sudah bertekad akan serius dan setia untuk selalu bersama Naruto meskipun sang pria pirang ini belum tahu perasaanya.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" Ucap lirih Grayfia sambil tersenyum manis kearah Naruto yang sedang fokus melahap masakan buatan dirinya.

 **-0o0-**

Sore harinya sepulang sekolah terlihat Naruto yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah berjalan pelan ditrotoar menuju supermarket yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal, namun sebenarnya dirinya merasa heran juga bingung karena sedari tadi atau lebih tepatnya sehabis dirinya menerima bentou buatan Grayfia, gadis yang berada ditangan kananya ini tidak pernah membalas perkataanya dan malah membuang muka atau istilahnya ngambek membuat Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

"hei Rias, kau ini kenapa? Jika aku ada salah maafin dong" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menatap Rias yang malah membuang muka kesamping sambil menggembungkan pipinya menambah kesan imut malahan menurut Naruto yang melihatnya.

"Huft!"

Dengus Rias sambil membuang muka membuat Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, namun tidak lama kemudian dirinya mendapat sebuah ide agar Rias mau memaafkanya.

"Nee~ Rias aku akan mengabulkan sebuah permintaanmu jika kau mau memaafkanku" Ucap Naruto pelan membuat Rias yang mendengarnya meliriknya sesaat.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya memastikan dan hanya anggukan pelan dariku sebagai jawabanya membuat dirinya langsung memasang wajah menggoda kearahku dan entah mengapa aku merasa hal tidak mengenakkan untuk kedepanya.

"A-aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu selagi hal itu normal dan sanggup kulakukan" Ucapku pelan karena melihat gelagat Rias yang sepertinya akan meminta yang tidak tidak.

"Tentu Naruto-kun, aku hanya ingin kau..."

"Y-ya?"

"kau..."

"ya?"

"K-kau..."

"Cepat katakan Rias"

"M-menciumku"

"Baiklah..."

"..."

"A-apa!"

Naruto tersentak kaget saat mendengar permintaan Rias, kemudian dirinya menoleh menatap kearah Rias yang sekarang sedang menunduk malu karena dirinya berpikir akan dicium oleh Naruto.

 **¤TBC¤**

Yak sekian dulu fic yang uchida ambil dari alurnya dari manga Midori no hibi dan untuk yang masih bingung bisa bertanya langsung dengan uchida ^.^

Dan juga di fic ini Rias dan sejenisnya bukanlah iblis melainkan manusia.

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **End ost: Nagareboshi (Shooting star)**

 **.Rias no hibi Belong's Uchida tokugawa.**

 **.Thanks for read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
